Afortunada
by LovelyFlower
Summary: Si tenía que resumir en una palabra como se sentía, afortunada era la indicada. Miyako POV. Kenyako


**Afortunada**

Por LovelyFlower

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Otra vez me desaparecí por años, y ahora solo vuelvo como cometa Halley aprovechando las vacaciones forzadas en las que me encuentro.

Kenyako, porque si. Y porque espero que Kizuna me de algo de ellos dos, aunque sean segundos. Espero les guste.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Si tenía que resumir como se sentía, afortunada era la palabra correcta. No siempre se sintió así, para nada. Hubo años grises, teñidos de negro. Se había sentido estafada por la vida una infinidad de veces. No era dulce como Hikari, ni bonita como Mimi. Tampoco era afectuosa como Sora. _Solo era Miyako_. Imperfecta, insegura, despistada... _Molesta_ era el adjetivo usual que solía lanzarle Daisuke.

Estaba resignada a aquello, a no destacar por nada valioso (porque de que destacaba, destacaba: por su estatura, el color de cabello, los grandes lentes que debía usar... ninguna razón que a ella le agradece). Pero en un punto, su vida dio un vuelco inesperado. Fue justo después de terminar la preparatoria. No lo vio venir, ni en el mejor de sus sueños, pero desde aquel momento su vida estaba llena de momentos felices. Uno tras otro, sin parar, como si el destino le hubiese privado de aquellos buenos momentos en la infancia y adolescencia para dárselos todos en su vida adulta.

Con 18 años, Había sido aceptada y becada en la Todai, en Ingeniería en Sistemas. Koushiro había logrado lo mismo un año antes, pero era Koushiro, el _genio_, el _curioso_. Era algo obvio, pero ella...

—Me sorprende lo poco que pensabas de ti misma. Eres brillante, Miyako. Y no solo eso. Eres agradable, atenta, alegre y eres hermosa también—

Se atoró con la cerveza que estaba bebiendo al escuchar aquella frase, cuando ya cursaba su segundo año de universidad y había logrado alzarse como una de las mejores de su generación. Se había juntado con sus compañeros de aventuras una noche para ponerse al día con sus vidas, la adultez los había alejado bastante.

Pensó en reclamar por la, a sus ojos, clara burla de aquella frase, pero al ver al hombre que le había proferido esas palabras sonrojado hasta las orejas y levemente tembloroso pudo ver que lo decía en serio.

Nunca, pero nunca, esperó oír a Ken Ichijouji soltar sin desparpajo alguno aquellos epítetos hacia su persona. Probablemente, y de eso se entero mucho tiempo después, fue debido al dudoso estado etílico en el que se encontraban esa noche. Era Ken, el joven genio de Tamachi, el capitán del equipo de fútbol, el que todos los catorce de febrero recibía más chocolates que todos sus otros conocidos. El hombre más guapo, dulce y tierno que conocía.

Pasaron semanas antes de que pudiera creer, siempre con dudas, en sus palabras. Y lo hizo solo cuando Ichijouji, un poco molesto por haber sido tomando tan poco en serio en aquella ocasión, le plantó un beso delante de sus amigos, en plena celebración navideña, la siguiente vez que se vieron.

Meses después, por primera vez confió totalmente en los sentimientos de él, cuando después de una noche de caricias, mientras retozaban enredados entre las sábanas, Ken le pidió que fuera su esposa porque no quería volver a dormir sin ella a su lado. Muchos meses después, por fin dejó de dudar cuando, juntos como era usual, vieron las dos líneas rosadas en el test de embarazo y Ken lloró de felicidad.

No es que no hubiese sufrido penas y dolores en los últimos años. Recordó con claridad los dolores cuando dio a luz a Miyuki, su hija mayor. Tanto, que maldijo a su esposo y juró no volver a pasar por lo mismo otra vez. Pero aquel juramento lo olvidó casi al instante... el dolor placentero de entremezclarse con Ken, oírlo gemir su nombre al alcanzar el orgasmo y la sonrisa amplia del peliazul cuando sostuvo por primera vez a su hija en brazos valía cualquier sufrimiento. Repitió aquella experiencia dos veces más, cuando Satoru y Kotaro llegaron al mundo, ante la mirada ilusionada de Ken, que ahora veía el mundo con otros ojos. Las tinieblas sólo eran un recuerdo nebuloso.

. . . . . . . .

Sintió a Ken moverse a su lado, acomodándose más cerca de ella, abrazándola de la cintura. Suspiró.

—En que piensas?—le oyó murmurar en su oído. Sintió su aliento tibio rozarle la nuca y se estremeció como una chiquilla de quince enamorada. Se volteó para ver sus ojos azules y perderse en ellos.

—Soy feliz. En eso pensaba—

—Yo también lo soy, Miyako—

Se besaron con suavidad, Disfrutando la calma de aquel sábado por la mañana. Pronto sus hijos y digimon despertarían y llenarían de ruidos el hogar compartido. Para ella era curiosa la felicidad de su esposo en el caos que a veces era su hogar, cuando su pasado estaba repleto de silencio y tranquilidad.

—No es ruido, es vida, es luz. Son sueños cumplidos, Miyako—

Le respondió él una vez, cuando preguntó porque no le molestaba el constante ajetreo del hogar Ichijouji-Inoue.

Ver a sus hijos felices, a su esposo sonriente. Las interminables tazas de café en las madrugadas compartidas con Koushiro, totalmente inmersos en algún proyecto.

Era feliz, y sabía que no todos lo eran. Veía entre sus amigos amores fallidos, amores que nunca se concretaron y amores a destiempo. Haber encontrado a Ken y caminar con a su lado por esta vida había sido coincidencia. Pero ella, como buena científica, no creía en las coincidencias.

Lo pensó mejor y solo una palabra calzó con su sentir...

_Afortunada_. Eso es lo que era. Y por eso no podía dejar de sonreír.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esto estaba en mi celular escrito hace mucho tiempo. Tal vez lo subí ahora porque me siento afortunada también, pese a todo.

Gracias por leerme!

Les quiere, LovelyFlower

13/01/2020


End file.
